Annabeth Knows About Everything
by JayJay-Lynn
Summary: Annabeth knows everything but what is going on inside Percy Jackson's head… read to find out what happens when annabeth gets the courage to tell percy she likes him but everything keeps geting in the way... Kind of ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Knows About Everything**

_Everything but what is going on inside Percy Jackson's head… percabeth one shot set after the Battle of the Labyrinth. A little ooc_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson...do i look like a guy?**_

_

* * *

_

Annabeth's pov

**I was sitting by the beach, just looking out at the ocean, thinking about how beautiful the color was.**

_It's the same color as percy eyes_

**I jumped a little at the random thought that popped in my mind so suddenly and unexpected. Lately, though, they almost seemed…normal. Ever since I left seaweed brain on Mount St. Helens, after I kissed him, I had been wondering exactly what the kiss meant. **

**I mean, at the time I thought it was just a 'good luck' kiss or maby even a 'you are my best friend, so just please be careful because I don't know what I would do without you' I am starting to doubt either of those was the true meaning of why I gave him that kiss.**

_These thoughts are crazy! He is your best friend! He is seaweed brain! That kiss didn't mean anything else to you! Just a way of saying good luck!_** I repeated these words****inside my head everytime I started thinking too much about the kiss.**

_Then why didn't why didn't you just tell him 'good luck hmmm? _**The smug and rational side of my brain argued. **

_Damn you, Aphrodite! Damn you._** After all, it was her fault I was in this situation! I mean, she **_**is **_**the goddess of love.**

**But what I wanted to figure out more than my own feelings, was seaweed brains feelings. How does he feel about me? If I told him it was possible I had a crush on him, would he laugh in my face? Or would he actually return the questionable feelings that I am feeling? **

_Well you call yourself a daughter of Athena! The only way you could possibly figure that out is to ask him._

**Ask him and either be completely mortified, or completely content with the outcome.**

_So, I like seaweed brain a little, so what? If he doesn't return your feelings, the worst that could happen is things are awkward between you two because you decided to ruin it…but you could just laugh it off and tell him that you were totally kidding if he rejects you… hmmm_

**Okay, so it was settled, I would tell percy how I felt, and even if he rejects me, that's better than not knowing what could have been…isn't it?**

_Yes, it is _**I decided**

_so here goes nothing _**I thought to myself as I picked myself off the ground about to set off to find percy only to turn around to find him staring at me only two feel away.**

_You can do this Annabeth_**I prompted myself as I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty ooc

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or added me on author/story alerts

Disclaimer: percy Jackson belongs to rick riordan

**

* * *

**

**Percy's pov**

**I was looking for Annabeth. Yet I was avoiding her…why? Because I'm pretty sure that there's a really good chance that I have fallen for my best friend. And trust me, I fell hard…**

**Well anyway, I wanted to tell her how I felt, I really did, but I didn't know if she felt the same way or not. Grover has been trying to convince me to just come out and tell her. He says we're perfect for each other and everyone, with the exception of us, knows it.**

**We are such good friends. She is amazing, funny, smart, cute, annoying, and beautiful.**

**She is my best friend**

**I would give my life just to make sure she was safe and happy. **_**She **_**was my fatal flaw.**

**And like I was saying, we are the best of friends and I don't want to destroy the amazing thing we have.**

_But what if she feels the same way? Everything you have with her could be so much better. _**My heart persuaded **

_Or she might not feel anymore towards me than a good friend and a battle partner, just a seaweed brain. _**My brain agues **

**As I was walking down to the beach to sort out my thoughts and decide what to say to Annabeth, I saw **_**her, **_**with her golden ringlets of princess curls flowing just pass her shoulder blades glowing in the sun light.**

**She looked like she was arguing with herself.**

**She was wearing a purple tank top with white cutoff jean shorts and a brown and white striped sweater with ¾ sleeves.**(a/n I have this sweater from anthropology, it is so cute!)

**Even as simple as she dressed, she still looked like…well, a goddess. And she would probably kill me if I ever told her that.**

**Ever since Mount St. Helens, her simple beauty made my heart race so fast it felt as if it was about to jump out of my chest. I know I sound like a hormonal teenage girl, but its true.**

**I don't know how long I stood there staring at her but suddenly she looked as if she had made up her mind and a look of determination spread across her face as she suddenly stood up and turned around to look right where I was standing.**

**I was so startled that I didn't I didn't even move. I just stood there, staring.**

_Great! Do you WANT her to think you're a creeper! _**I mentally smacked myself.**

**Then she looked up saw me and she almost looked…nervous? Why would she look nervous? It was just me.**

**She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when there was a huge crash from the boundary line by Thalia's tree. **

**We looked at each other and knew exactly what was happening.**

**Practically every week a little bit of Kronos' army came to attack, slowly trying to weaken our defenses. And when I say little, even thought it takes the entire camp to defeat all the monsters that he had decided to send that week, compared to the rest of the army, it was really quite small.**

**Last week hydra came crashing through the borders of camp accompanied by about two dozen hellhounds and just as many empousa. **

**The week before that was Campe, chimeia, and lots of hellhounds. Its funny how we never seem to lessen the amount of those damn muts.**

**The week before THAT, well you get the idea.**

**The worst part is we have yet to find out who the spy is at camp, and Chiron fears there is more than one.**

**Without a word, just a look of understanding and quite a bit of annoyance, seeing as almost every time Annabeth and I try to have a conversation lately, we are always interrupted. We are barely even able to say hi anymore. We took off sprinting towards the arena to suit up in battle gear.**

**When we were finishing suiting up, Chiron found us.**

"**What is it this time?" Annabeth asked while pulling out her dagger.**

"**Gorgons, hydra, Calydonian Boar and quite a few empousa and hellhounds scattered in there." He said with a sigh.**

"**But we **_**just **_**killed like half of those sometime this month! And how can there **_**possibly **_**be more hellhounds?" Annabeth exclaimed.**

"**I don't know my dear, I just know they are sending more chaos to greet us each week. The monsters are coming back a lot faster than they should be, as well."**

"**This is not good." I mumbled.**

"**Indeed, it's not. You two better get out there and help. You are our best fighters and we need it. Take care of yourselves out there."**

"**Okay Chiron." We said in unison.**

"**Be careful Wise Girl." I begged **

"**Always "**

**After a moment she added "You too. I'll see ya after we kick some serious monster ass." She smiled lightly as she took off in the direction of the fight.**

**I chuckled lightly as I watched her retreating form hurry into the middle of the fight. When I could no longer see her, I gave a small sigh and ran to join the battle.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N so do you guys like it so far? Lemme know! Do you like Annabeth's pov better or percy's? or should I just keep switching it up? Tell me what you think by pushing that little blue button below.(it turns a pretty purple when you push it ; ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Wow this is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy

I know its a little cheesy and a little ooc but this is acctually my favorite chapter. I'm proud of it ;)

**Disclaimer: Im not Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Annabeth pov**

**We were fighting our asses off.**

**It had almost been two hours and we FINALLY had it down to about a dozen hellhounds three, no scratch that, I just killed one, two empousa.**

**We had it under control.**

**We would win this fight with many injuries but surprisingly no deaths, as far as I could tell. This was a true miracle.**

**That's when I made my big mistake.**

**I thought everyone was pre occupied, so I turned to see how Percy was doing. But I couldn't find him. **

**I started to get a little worried.**

**Ok who am I kidding?**

**I was full on having a panic attack.**

_There are lots of people out here still, he's probably fine. Just calm down _**I told myself**

**But as I was turning towards the Big House, a hellhound came out of nowhere and pounce on me.**

"**AHHH!" I cried out see that it had knocked my dagger out of my hand. It was laying about 5 feet away on the ground. The was no way I could get to it. Not with this damn dog on top of me.**

"**Annabeth!" I heard Percy's panicked scream.**

**I tried to keep rolling out of the way to keep my head intact with my body, but with it still holding me down it was very difficult. I put my left hand in front of my face to block another attack the mutt threw at me.**

**The hellhound took the bait to stay away from my face, and bit down with all its strength on my forearm down to my wrist and getting a little of the meaty part of my thumb.**

"**OWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in agony just as I saw Percy running with all he had to me.**

**But just as Percy swung riptide at the hellhound, it took a swipe at my head with its paw and got my head.**

**I felt a blinding pain from my hairline just above my temple on the left side of my face, all the way to the far side of my eyebrow on the right side.**

"**Oh shit Annabeth, oh my gods! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Percy practically sobbed.**

"**Hey," I said weakly, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder with my right hand. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." I smiled weakly.**

"**Bull! You're hurt, badly. I should have gotten to you faster and this-"I cut him off there.**

"**Oh stop over reacting, seaweed brain. I'm fi-hii**(A/N she was saying fine but stopped mid way because she was in pain, just in case anyone didn't know that, continue reading)**, OH MY GODS!" I yelled out as I tried to pick myself up off the ground with my left hand.**

_And you call yourself a daughter of Athena. Nice…_**I thought, sarcastically to myself.**

"**See, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth after Percy helped me up.**

"**For once would you just stop being so damn stubborn!" Percy tried to sound annoyed to hide the worry in his voice that was still so readable in his eyes.**

"**Oh my gods! Your head Is bleeding like crazy! And I know I'm not as smart as you but I'm pretty positive that bone sticking out by your wrist is suppose to be inside the skin. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." While he quickly, but very gently as possible to not hurt me, picked me up on his back and started jogging towards the Big House, so that we didn't get attacked by another monster.**

**I would never in a million years admit it out loud, but I liked how he cared so much. It made me feel fuzzy inside.**

**But so he wouldn't figure this out, I added, "My legs are fine you know Percy, I **_**can**_** walk…"**

"**But your head isn't fine, and I know that it is dangerous to move with head injuries. I don't want you fainting in the middle of the fight."**

"**You are so over reacting. IM FINE!" I slowly raised my voice at the end.**

**You are so not fine! Your wrist bone is sticking out of your skin!" Percy was yelling by the time he was done.**

**We were fighting over something very stupid and pointless and we didn't need to be turning on each other. So the next time I spoke, I brought my voice back to normal.**

"**Okay first of all, I believe that is my **_**radius **_**bone. Not my **_**wrist **_**bone, as you ever so intelligently put it." I said in a joking tone.**

"**Oh sorry." Percy said sarcastically. I sighed then said softly to minimize his worry.**

"**Second, it's no big deal. It's just a flesh wound." I said the last part as another attempt to make a joke.**

**Even though I was lying through my teeth about the pain I was in to make Percy feel better, I couldn't tune out the throbbing in my whole forearm and thumb. It felt as if a hammer, a hammer on fire for that matter, was repeatedly pounding the bone.**

"**Just. STUP. UP. Wise girl, you can be so annoying sometimes." He mumbled the last part.**

"**Oh come on," I said just a little above a whisper. "You know you love it." I said teasingly in his ear while resting my chin on him left shoulder. I was trying to lighten the mood.**

**But I could tell from my resting spot on his shoulder that he was fire engine red. The blush reached his ears and his neck.**

_He couldn't be blushing because what I said was…true, could he?_

**He continued to stay red, although he slowly got his normal color back, and quiet.**

**He seemed to be debating something in his head.**

**That's when I realized something wet and sticky was dripping down my face like crazy.**

"**Shit." I mumbled when I realized It was red and was dripping all over the shoulder of Percy's shirt. Then I realized it was blood. A lot of blood.**

"**Geeze Wise Girl, stop ruining my shirt. This is one of my favorite." He complained.**

"**Sorry Percy." I said apologetically. **

"**I was kidding, Annabeth, but seriously, here." He tore the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt up to elbow on his right arm. "Hold this to your head. Your losing a lot of blood." He said, obviously worried, while handing me the sleeve.**

"**Thanks." I mumbled. "Seriously, though, I'm fine, really. Head injuries always look worse than they are. They just bleed a lot." I said as he ran inside the Big House. Chiron saw us and trotted over.**

"**What happened?" His Brows crinkled in worry.**

"**Just a scratch and a sore arm arm…I'm fine." Percy and Chiron both ignored me. **

"**Hellhound jumped on her and bit her arm. Really hard. Then scratched her head before I could kill the damn thing." Percy said regretfully.**

"**Okay you can set Annabeth down and I'll take her to a room to heal her. Looks like all the monsters are taken care, so why don't you go help the campers clean up?" Chiron said looking out at the empty battle ground.**

**Percy looked over at me with panic .**

_He doesn't want to leave me. Correction, he's afraid to leave me. _**I inwardly smiled.**

"**I'll be fine, really Percy. I've been through a lot worse. I'll come and find you when I'm done here. Just go to your cabin and rest when you're done cleaning up." He still didn't move so I added softly, "I promise, I'm fine."**

**He looked at me for a few more seconds then he said, "I'll come back when I'm done and don't even think about arguing." **

**I just rolled my eyes, but really, I was touched he cared this much.**

**Then he did something that completely threw me off. He wrapped me in a big hug. Then he lightly kissed my forehead, careful not to touch the big gash in my head so he didn't hurt me anymore, then whispered against my head. "Get better, Wise Girl. I'll Be back as soon as I can."**

"**Okay." I whispered back.**

**He started walking away, took one last longing look over his shoulder, and left.**

_Wait! Longing? _

"**He cares a lot about you, you know." Chiron stated after he was gone, as if I hadn't already known this.**

"**He worries too much." I replied.**

"**Ahhh. Young love" He mumbled to himself **

"**WHAT!" I screetched.**

"**All in good time, my dear." He said with a sly smile as if he knew something that I didn't.**

_All in good time! What are we in a frigging Disney movie or something?_

**Chiron walked me up to a room and stitched up my head to stop the bleeding. He then placed a large gauze square big enough to cover the wound and put medical tape over it.**

**He then started on my arm. I'm not even going to tell you what he had to do to get the bone back in place. Let's just say the was a lot of screaming, crying, teeth clenching, nail biting, and plenty of cursing.**

**By the time Percy ran up the stairs to the room is was in, which he couldn't have been gone more than twenty minutes, Chiron was finishing putting on my white cast that went from my elbow to my thumb. My face, contorted in pain, was soaked in silent tears, voice hoarse from yelling, and teeth soar from clenching them so hard.**

**One look at me and he sprinted over to me and grabbed my good hand and wordlessly wiped away my tears.**

**I had already has as much ambrosia and nectar as I could have for the night, so this was going to be a long and painful night.**

"**I gave you some medicine, from Apollo himself, that should put you to sleep for the rest of the night…" Chiron said then silently walked out to give me and Percy some privacy.**

* * *

**Percy's pov **

**When Chiron walked out I worriedly looked at Annabeth. I could tell she was going to be fine and that the worst was over, but she was still in pain.**

**It killed me to see her like this.**

"**Wise girl, I'm so-" But she cut me off.**

"**Percy, it wasn't your fault so stop apologizing." She said firmly. "Besides, Percy, really I'm fine. The worst , resetting my arm, is over." She shivered at the memory. "But I'm fine now. Don't worry, please." She said in a hoarse voice.**

**I just gave her a small smile and agreed.**

**Soon her eyes were drifting shut but she was fighting it. She looked like she still had something to say. But she needed to rest, so I put a hand on her cheek and told her to sleep. She gave a small smile without opening her eyes and her breathing evened out.**

**I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, not wanting to wake or hurt her, and then I walked to go to diner.**

_Sleep well Wise Girl._

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who added me to story/author alerts or reviewed! =) I update faster with the more reviews I get *wink wink nod nod***


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's pretty short. It's kind of a filler chapter that needed to be here but didn't need to be real long…

**Disclaimer: It's all Rick Riordan's, I promise you**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

**At dinner Grover came over to sit at my table with a confused look on his face.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I was just wondering why you looked so down, man? I mean, I was just sitting with the girls at the Aphrodite table and-"I cut him off with a loud snort, which Grover ignored. "And they noticed it, too. The look on your face was enough to make them depressed, Perce. They suspected it had something to do with Annabeth being hurt, but what I don't get is why? Chiron said she was going to be just fine in a day or two…"**

"**I know G-man, but it just sucks to have to see her in so much pain, no matter how hard she tries to act like she's fine, because she's not, you know. I hate it and I hate myself for not watching her better. I got myself separated from her and she got hurt. It's my fault." I answered glumly.**

"**Come on, Perce. You know that's not true. Annabeth is a big girl. She wasn't expecting you to save her from every little scratch she might get. And everyone gets hurt in battle, even the best of fighters. It's not your fault. Just rotten luck."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right." But not really believing a word of it. I mean I know Annabeth wasn't expecting me to watch her every move and to keep her safe, but I was still trying. And for the one second that I let that empousa distract me, Annabeth got hurt.**

**Grover and I talked for a few more minutes before I stood up and said I was going to go see Annabeth. I couldn't stay away from her anymore. Even if if was just her sleeping form i was visiting. It was just her presence that was enough to comfort me.**

"**Oh, mind if I tag along? I haven't gotten a chance to go see her yet, and I wanna see how she's feeling."**

"**Yeah, if you want, but she is most likely going to be out for the night…"**

"**Okay, I'll just go see her tomorrow ."**

"**Oh, and Perce?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**When she wakes up, you should tell her. She got lucky today that you saw her get attacked, but it could have been a lot worse…and let's just say that you could have lost your chance to tell her." Grover shuddered at the thought of losing Annabeth. She was his best friend, too. And he loved her, too. Just not the same way that I do.**

"**I know, but how? I can't just say 'Annabeth, you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. I would do anything for you. I love you.' "**

**And why the Hades not? Seems pretty damn romantic to me."**

"**You've been hanging out with the Aphrodite girls for too long. They're starting to corrupt you brain." **

"**Who says that's a bad thing?" he said with a sly grin and a wink.**

"**Man whore." I said under my breath jokingly after he started to walk away.**

"**What's that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Nothing." I answered a little too innocently.**

"**That's what I thought." he retorted with a chuckle, then walked back to the Aphrodite table shaking his head.**

**When I got to Annabeth's room everyone was at the night time bon fire and sing along hosted, like always, by the Apollo cabin.**

**I didn't really mind missing the bon fire to be with Annabeth. It wasn't really any fun without her anyway.**

**I sat in a chair and pulled it up by Annabeth's bed, by her head.**

**I just sat there holding her good hand and staring at her for Zeus knows how long.**

**But eventually, my eyes started drooping so I lay my head on Annabeth's shoulder and aloud a dreamless sleep to consume me. Knowing that when I woke again, I would be able to see those stormy gray eyes again.**

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Hoped you liked it. and againg i'm sorry its pretty short, but the next two chapters will be longer i promise =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I actually owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov **

**When I woke up, someone was laying on my shoulder. I looked down to see who it was. As soon as my stormy grays eyes met those beautiful emerald green ones, Percy said, "Morning Sunshine." **

**After the words left his mouth, Percy blushed a deep crimson. He looked adorable.**

_Control those thoughts, Annabeth! One of these days you're going to actually say something worse out loud! _**I mentally scolded myself. **

**I smirked as Percy, realizing how close our faces were and that he was just staring at me, turned more red, if that was even possible, and the blush moved down to his neck. I swear his exposed right arm was red, as well.**

"**Hey." I said, my voice slightly groggy from sleep.**

"**How do you feel?" Percy asked.**

"**I have a killer head ache, but nothing unexpected."**

**Just noticing that Percy was still in the same clothes as yesterday, I asked, "Did you stay here all night?"**

**The blush that had finally faded crept back on his cheeks in the cutest way.**

_ANNABETH! STOP, NOW._

"**Uhhh…yeah." He gave a shy smile and looked down.**

"**You didn't have to do that you know." I said softly. I was touched that he cared enough to stay in that immensely uncomfortable chair all night.**

"**I know. But I didn't want you to end up waking up and needing something or not remember where you were because of…" He pointed to his head, the exact place where my head was injured. **

"**That was really sweet," Here he goes with the blushing again. "but still, you still didn't have to. I mean that couldn't have been comfortable." I said gesturing to the chair he supposedly slept in.**

"**I wanted to. Besides, I was plenty comfortable…" At this I blushed slightly along with him, realizing that he meant he was comfortable sleeping so close to me, not that the chair was comfy.**

"**Well, thank you." I smiled.**

"**Anytime, Wise girl." He smiled back and we just sat there like that, smiling at each other for a few more seconds before I realized now was as good a time as any to tell him, so I took a deep breath.**

"**Percy, I-" I was cut off by the door bursting open to reveal a very familiar 15 year old girl with short, spiky black hair, Death to Barbie shirt, and black skinny jeans.**

"**Annabeth!" Thalia cried and ran over to give me a hug.**

"**Thalia! I've missed you!" And I meant it, even if I was slightly annoyed by the interruption.**

"**Annabeth Chase! Do you know how worried I was about you? Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me?" She broke down in tears and hugged me again. She sounded relieved. **

"**Percy, will you give us a minute?" Thalia asked with her back to Percy, trying to wipe the tears away.**

"**Um…yeah, Annabeth, I'll be downstairs if you need **_**anything.**_**" He said softly.**

"**Okay." I replied a little above a whisper.**

**Percy stood for a few more seconds than he needs to just looking at me and I was looking right back. Thalia stood looking between the two of us.**

**Percy sighed quietly and walked out, closing the door behind him softly. **

**Thalia had her eyebrows raised in question,but since I didn't feel like answering any of her questions at the moment, i averted her attention back to the reason she was here.**

"**Thalia, I'm fine, it looks way worse than it is."**

"**Annabeth, Chiron IM'ed me last night because he was that worried! He said he didn't say anything about it to you, not wanting to get the idea in your head, but there was a 50/50 chance that when you woke up this morning, you wouldn't remember a thing!"**

"**That's crazy, Thals, it isn't even that deep!"**

"**But Annabeth, I don't think you realize how deep it really is. And Chiron said it was inches away from you temple. If that damn dog would have hit your temple you could have DIED!" She was sobbing again by the time she was done.**

"**Hey, Thals, I know it could have been a lot worse, but it wasn't. I'm fine." I said soothingly.**

"**Annabeth, you are my best friend and more like my sister than anyone I know, and I love you, like a sister. So don't so that to me again!"**

"**You know I feel the same way, Thals. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I said with a reassuring smile.**

**She sighed in relief.**

**We talked a little while longer until she said she had to go.**

**We said our good byes, gave out hugs, and she left.**

**As soon as Thalia was out the door, there was a soft knock at my door and Percy's head popped in.**

"**Hey, can I come in?"**

"**Of course you can, seaweed brain."**

**We talked for a little while. There were a few times I tried to tell him how I felt, but there was always an interruption.**

**First when Grover came in for about half an hour. Percy kept sending him pleading looks when I thought I wouldn't see. I saw, though. I didn't really know what that was all about.**

**When Grover finally decided to leave with words that confused me more than Percy Jackson himself did.**

**Looking at Percy, Grover said, "Well, I can take a hint, so I'm going to go Juniper." Grover smirked. Percy blushed at the first part but looked grateful that Grover was leaving.**

**He told me to feel better and patted Percy on the shoulder and gave him a subtle nod. Percy Blushed.**

_Boys are so strange. _**I inwardly sighed.**

**When Grover left, Percy looked at me, fidgeted with the edge in my blanket, took a deep breath and said,**

"**Annabeth, listen, I-" He was cut off by that damn door again, this time Chiron appearing behind it to check on me, give me some more nectar, tell me I could leave before dinner tonight, then left.**

**We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just waiting for someone else to come barging in, when Percy decided to speak again.**

"**Like I was saying, I-" He was cut off AGAIN by a bright light. We averted out eyes and when we looked back, Athena herself was standing there.**

**She pretty rudely, if you ask me, asked Percy to leave.**

_This is just getting ridiculous now!_

**We talked for a while but she said she had to get back to Olympus and she left.**

**This went on for the rest of the day. My siblings checking up on me, Chiron giving me more medicine, Grover coming back, and other random campers like Silena, Beckendorf, and even Clarisse came to see how I was doing. They always came right when I was about to tell Percy, or he was about to tell me something that obviously embarrassed him.**

**When it was getting closer to diner, I decided to try and say it one last time.**

"**Percy, I need to-" I was cut off by Chiron coming in the room.**

"**WHAT?" Percy and I screamed in unison.**

**We both blushed and looked down when Chiron raised his eyebrows.**

"**Sorry Chiron. What is it?" I added.**

"**I just thought you would like to know that you can leave and head on over to dinner." He said with a smirk.**

"**Oh, yeah, uh, thanks, Chiron." I stuttered.**

"**Mmmm hmmm." He chuckled as he was leaving.**

"**Well I guess we should head to dinner."**

"**Or if your still not feeling up to it, I could bring some food up here for you, you know, so you don't have to move. I'll stay up here with you if you want…so you're not alone." Percy blushed as he said this.**

"**Thanks, Percy. That's really tempting, but I need to get out of this room." And I meant it. I would love to just stay here and be alone with him, but this room seemed to be getting smaller by the minute.**

"**Are you just saying that so you can get away from me?" He asked teasingly, but I could see worry in his eyes.**

_As if that could _ever _be true._

"**You know that's not what I meant. You've been great." I said with a smile.**

"**Okay, come on." He laughed, but I still saw relief flood his eyes to cover the worry.**

**When we got to the dining hall, (**A/N Is that what they call it? I can't remember…) **my siblings were waving me over with so much energy, it was like their lives depended on it.**

"**Well I guess I better go to them before they spontaneously combust or something crazy like that." I said with a chuckle.**

**Percy laughed, I smiled back. But when I started to walk away he pulled me by my waist back to him and gave me a hug.**

**When we pulled away, I smiled up questioningly at him. He just blushed slightly and shrugged.**

**I laughed lightly, shook my head and walked over to my siblings, preparing to be ambushed by questions.**

* * *

**REVIEW! They make me update faster…**


	6. Chapter 6

I Just wanna thank every one who reviewed so far. They really encourage me to update sooner.

I'm glad everyone likes my story so far

And for those who have been reviewing and waiting so patiently, I give you chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Annabeth, Percy, or anyone else at Camp Half Blood…

* * *

**I watched Annabeth walk back to her cabin's table. Then I turned around to walk over to my table. Alone.**

**I wasn't really hungry, so I just picked at my food. This was weird since I hadn't eaten lunch either. Annabeth was concerned when I told her I wasn't hungry for supper either, so I told her I would come and eat.**

**I glanced up at Annabeth every so often.**

**Okay.**

**I looked at her every few seconds.**

**Anyway, her siblings looked as if they were interrogating her. They looked happy she was better never the less.**

**Annabeth was casually holding her hand to her head where her injury was.**

**She was trying to make it look like she was just holding her head up. And she could probably fool her siblings with that.**

**But not me.**

**I knew better, I could tell that she was in pain. I didn't know who much though, because it was hard to see through her mask.**

**Annabeth is a really good liar. But we are such good friends, so I can read her like an open book. Even though I can't read books that well because of my dyslexia and all, but you get the point.**

**And she knows everything about me. She can tell when I'm worried, or sad, or dare I say it, scared.**

**That's what I love about us.**

**We have been best friends since we were 12. We probably knew each other better than we knew ourselves.**

**That's why we would make the perfect couple! **

_Okay, now you sound like a girl from the Aphrodite cabin._

**But I didn't want to make things awkward and make things less great between us if she didn't feel the same way as me.**

**When supper was over, everyone was headed over to the bon fire, and that's when I spotted Annabeth telling her siblings 'good night'. **

**She started walking back towards the cabins. I ran to catch up to her.**

**When I retched her, I put my hands over her eyes, careful not to bump her injured head and whispered in a deep voice, "Where do you think your going?"**

**Annabeth laughed, gods do I love that sound, and gently grabbed my hands off of her eyes.**

"**To lie down seaweed brain." Then she turned around.**

**My heart skipped a beat when she spoke my nickname.**

_Gods, I love it when she calls me that._

**It went into overdrive as I saw her smile.**

"**Why? Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go back to the infirmary?" Worry clear in my voice, and I really couldn't care less.**

"**No, no, no. I'm fine, Percy. I'm just tired. That's all."She said in a reassuring voice.**

**And I wasn't buying it for a minute.**

"**Okay, so that's what you told your siblings, but you know you can't lie to me, so what's **_**really **_**wrong?"**

"**Uggg. You're so annoying sometimes." She said imitating me from right after she got hurt the previous day.**

**So I went behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, while she looked at me questioningly. It was then I realized I had gotten taller than her by at least 3 inches. I inwardly smiled at that.**

_Two can play at this game_

"**Oh, come on," I said just a little above a whisper, like she had done. "you know you love it."**

**She smacked my head lightly from over her shoulder, because I was still behind her, then turned back towards me. She was laughing, but I could also see a faint blush on her cheeks.**

_She is so adorable when she does that._

**I was smiling like an idiot when she said, "Shut up, seaweed brain." She was still laughing a little, though.**

**I chuckled then became serious again.**

"**Seriously though, what's wrong, Annabeth?"**

**She sighed then replied, "It's just a head ache, seaweed brain. No big deal."**

**I looked at her skeptically.**

"**Honestly, it's not even that bad. But since I really am tired, I just decided to call it a night."**

"**Are you sure you don't need-" she cut me off.**

"**The only thing I need is a good night's sleep."**

"**Okay, well let me walk you to your cabin." She didn't respond, just rolled her eyes.**

**We were silent the rest of the way to her cabin, but it wasn't an awkward silence.**

**When we got there, we turned to look at each other. "Thanks for walking me back, seaweed brain." She grinned.**

"**Anytime, Wise girl." I grinned back.**

**I didn't realize we were getting closer until we were only a few inches apart.**

_This is it, Perce. This is how you can tell her. You can do it._

**But just as I was closing my eyes, the Athena cabin door swung open, and Jamie, one of Annabeth's youngest step-sisters stepped out rubbing her eyes, then holding her stomach.**

**Jamie was seven. The same age Annabeth was when she came to camp.**

"**Annabeth?" Jamie asked looking up at Annabeth with puppy dog eyes.**

**Me and Annabeth jumped apart quickly and blushed.**

"**Umm, yeah Jamie. It's me."**

"**My tummy hurts again." Jamie looked close to tears.**

**Annabeth crouched down next to Jamie.**

"**Okay, sweetie. Why don't you go lay down and I'll be **_**right **_**there."**

"**Okay." She sniffled and walked back inside.**

**I raised an eyebrow in question.**

"**She has the stomach flu, but she won't stay in the Big House. She says she wants to be here."**

"**Ahhh." I said in understanding.**

"**Thanks again. Percy. I got to go in and check on her. See ya tomorrow."**

**She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. She tossed a smile over her shoulder before gently closing the door behind her.**

"**Uhh…er…yeah." I said, like the genius I am, to the closed door.**

**I had to wrack my brain just to remember my name. My mind was mush. Just like at Mount St. Helens.**

**I didn't feel like going back to the bon fire, so I walked to the beach to think.**

* * *

**The beach was quiet; peaceful.**

**I hadn't even been there for 10 minutes when I saw a figure walking towards me from the distance.**

**It was a beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes.**

**I thought it was Annabeth, until I looked down and saw what she was wearing. A beautiful gray toga with matching gray Greek sandals. A goddesses' 'casual' outfit.**

**I stood to bow, when she said, "No need, Perseus. This is a casual visit. No need to be formal."**

"**Yes, Lady Athena."**

**She sat next to me and we were silent for a moment, just staring out at the ocean.**

"**You know I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter, whatever that relationship is." I blushed slightly at the last part.**

"**Yes, ma'am." I answered cautiously.**

"**But if your here to tell me to stay away from her, then, with all due respect, I will tell you that I can't, and I won't. I'm sorry but she means to much to me and I can't live without her and I can't just-" She cut me off there. **

"**Son of Poseidon, I am not here to do so tonight. Any other day I would be furious at you for talking to me with such great disrespect. But I am in a fairly good mood, seeing as my daughter is well again. I still do not like you but I am here to thank you for saving my daughter's life. If not for you, she would probably be dead. And I am very grateful." **

"**Well, you're welcome. I wouldn't have had it any other way." I said a little shocked she actually **_**thanked **_**me.**

"**As I said, I do not like it one bit, but I will approve your friendship with my daughter. Never in my whole life time did I ever think I would be saying this to a **_**son of Poseidon-**_**" She said son of Poseidon like it was the worst disease ever known to man. "but, seeing how you have obviously put my daughter's life before your own countless times, really makes you almost admirable. You have more than proved that you care for her and how much she means to you"**

**I was beyond belief.**

"**But what really changed my mind, was Annabeth. I see her when she is with you, and all I want is for her to be happy, and as I see whenever you are with her, she **_**is **_**happy. I can see how much she cares about you, as well. And right now, that's all that matters, my daughter's safety and happiness. Because I love my daughter very much, Perseus, but if you ever hurt her, I will personally make sure you wish you were never born."**

**I was scared shitless about the threat in Athena's words, but I was ecstatic that's Athena was finally approving my relationship with Annabeth! **

_Wow it took her almost four years to accept your friendship. She is going to blast you to bits when she finds out you love her daughter…_

"**Thank you so much, Athena. And don't worry. I would never, ever hurt her. She means way to much to me."**

"**Very well, Perseus, then I bid you a good night."**

"**Good night, Athena." I averted my eyes as she showed her true form, then disappeared all together.**

**I walked to my cabin not quite believing what just happened.**

**I lay in my bunk thinking I would never get to sleep after what just happened, but apparently, I was more tired than I realized. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blonde hair, gray eyed girl whose mother just approved of me. **

**It was a good night. **

* * *

What can I do to improve? Do u like it? Lemme kno! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

**I woke up in Jamie's bunk.**

**Last night she woke up with a bad dream.**

_Jamie started screaming._

_I looked around to see what was wrong, and no one else was in the cabin._

'_They must still be at the bon fire.' I thought._

_I ran over to Jamie and gently shook her, trying to wake her. When she flew forward, awake, she grabbed onto me with a death grip._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" I asked_

"_I-sniffle-had a bad-sniffle-dream." She managed to get out._

_I held her for a while and when she finally calmed down enough to talk, I asked her, "What was the dream about?"_

"_Well, everyone was in our cabin, but you were gone, I don't know where you were. Everyone else was here and asleep, the sun looked like it was just coming up. Then I looked over and saw a red sp-sp-spider crawling across your empty bed."_

_I shuddered slightly and peeked over my shoulder at my bed._

"_And so I screamed. Then I looked down and my legs were covered in spiders. By this time, everyone was awake, and screaming, too. Spiders were everywhere, on everything and everyone. Then this little red spider, the one from your bed, started glowing bright red, then it grew and started spitting fire, like-like a dragon or something! The whole cabin caught on fire and everyone got out bu-but m-m-me!" _

_She started sobbing hysterically again._

"_Hey, if our cabin _ever _caught on fire, I would _never _let you burn in here. I would find you, Jamie. I promise. I will keep you safe."_

"_Will you stay down here with me tonight?"_

"_Of course I will." I said, smiling comfortingly._

_I was still a little freaked about the supposed spider on my bed in her dream, anyway. I know it was a seven year old's dream, but it was a sever year old _demigod's _dream. And our dreams are rarely ever just dreams._

_Her breathing quickly slowed and evened, still holding onto me, she slept peacefully._

_I soon followed suit, knowing she was going to be okay tonight._

**I got up quietly, trying not to wake anyone, especially Jamie, who was still clinging to my right arm.**

**I grabbed my towel, toiletries, and water proof cast cover and headed over to the showers.**

**When I came out of the showers, I ran into Hannah, my 11 year old step sister.**

"**Oh my gods! There you are!"**

"**Here I am." I said, obviously confused.**

"**Jamie was freaking out! She was screaming for you and ran out of the cabin and is still sitting out there. She **_**refuses **_**to come back inside until you get back. Something about a dream that is going to happen…? She trailed off in a question.**

"**Oh my gods, yeah, I'll go talk to her. Don't worry."**

"**Okay, see ya." Hannah said walking into the showers.**

**I sprinted back to the cabin and passed Percy.**

"**Annabeth! Hey!" He called after me. I caught a glimpse of hurt on his face from over my shoulder when I didn't stop, so I called back to him, "Sorry, Perce, sibling crisis."**

**I still felt bad, but I had to get to Jamie.**

**When our cabin came into my view, Jamie was sitting outside on the porch swing, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and chin resting on her knees. She had been crying. Poor kid was going to have a heart attack every time I left her side, afraid that her dream would become reality.**

**When she saw me, she nearly did a face plant trying to get to me. When she did reach me, she hugged me around the waist, as hard as her tiny muscles would allow her to.**

**She sobbed into my shirt.**

**I picked her up and she wrapped her arms dangerously tight around my neck.**

**But I didn't complain.**

"**I'm so sorry Jamie. I went to the showers. I didn't think anyone would even be up yet. I'm sorry. Shhhh. It's okay. Shhhhh." I tried to sooth her, which eventually worked. Her sobs soon became hiccups.**

**I stayed by her side while she got dressed and ready and then carried her to breakfast.**

**Seaweed brain wasn't there **

_Hmmm. I wonder where he is. He couldn't have over slept. I saw him this morning._

**After breakfast, I was about to head off to find Percy, when Jamie grabbed my hand.**

"**Can I come?" She asked with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout. **

_Wow, now I know why I can get anything I want from Percy. That face is impossible to resist. And I know that I have that similar pout because Jamie and I look a lot alike._

"**I've got to go alone for this, sorry. I have to tell someone something really important. But I promise you, **_**nothing **_**is going to happen to you." I looked around and found the person I was looking for.**

"**Angelia!" I hollered over to my step sister. She was the same age as me. In fact, I was only older than her by about a week. Her and Jamie were really close. **

"**What's up, Annabeth?"**

"**Can you watch Jamie? Just stay with her and make sure she isn't left behind or alone? Please."**

**Sure thing. Come on Jamie." Angelia smiled. Jamie reluctantly pulled away from me and went to Angelina.**

**I walked to the first place I thought Percy might be.**

**The beach.**

**And like most always, being a daughter of Athena, I wasn't wrong.**

**As I got closer, I saw a familiar back sitting close to the water.**

**I went up and sat by him. He looked up and smiled.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey. Where were you at breakfast?"**

"**Oh, I wasn't hungry, so I decided to come down to the beach."**

"**I shouldn't be worried, should I? You said you weren't hungry last night before dinner, you didn't eat lunch yesterday, **_**and **_**you skip breakfast today. You're not becoming anorexic, are you? Because Percy, you're not fat! You are **_**beautiful **_**the way you are." I said fake serious. I bumped my shoulder against his with a smirk on my face.**

**He laughed and said, "No need to worry, Wise girl. I've just got a lot on my mind."**

"**Like what?" I asked extremely curious if maybe, just maybe, **_**I **_**was on his mind.**

**He just shrugged and gave a sly smile, like he knew something I didn't.**

**_Well, theres a first time for everything..._**

**I just rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile that snuck its way on my face. He smiled back.**

"**So what was the 'Sibling Crisis'?" He made air quotes around the last two words to mock me.**

**I told him about Jamie's dream, about how when she woke up and I wasn't there, she had a total breakdown, and how she would hardly leave my side now.**

"**Wow, poor kid."**

"**Yeah, just **_**hearing **_**about the dream gave me the creeps"**

**We talked about random odds and ends until about lunch time, when we fell into a comfortable silence.**

_NOW'S the time, Annabeth. JUST TELL HIM!_

"**Percy, you know how-" I stopped in the middle of asking him about our kiss at Mount St. Helens when something over his shoulder caught my eye.**

"**Yeah?" Percy prompted, hopeful and curious.**

"**What is that?" I asked, pointing over his shoulder. He looked a little disappointed when I changed the subject, but he quickly hid it and we both squinted, trying to see what the bright orange light was.**

"**Oh my gods! Is that a fire by the border?"**

**Percy gasped. "Yeah, I think it is!"**

**Percy quickly stood up and offered me his hand, which I gratefully took.**

**We both took off towards the camp borders.**

**When we got there, the flames weren't even ten feet away from Thalia's tree.**

**I gasped. "Oh my gods! Percy!" When he looked at me, I pointed to the tree.**

**A look of understanding crossed his face.**

"**Step behind me." I didn't question him.**

**He closed his eyes like he was concentrating really hard on something.**

**Then it seemed like half the ocean was flying towards the camp border, and, in result, extinguishing the fire.**

**Percy dropped to his knees when the fire was out and the water was put back.**

**I dropped down next to him.**

**"Percy, are you okay?" I asked, worried. I knew using his powers could make him extremely tired.**

"**I'm fine. Don't worry, Annabeth." He panted.**

**He had one hand on the ground in front of him and the other on my shoulder, to comfort me.**

**I looked up to see the damage, just in time to see a little red dot moving into camp borders, and then disappearing into the ground.**

**I stood up abruptly, trying to get a better look at it, even thought I figured it was gone. Percy, who had regained most of his strength, stood up next to me and put his hand on my right arm right above the elbow.**

"**What is it?" he asked concerned.**

"**I thought I saw-" My face scrunched up in confusion, I figured I must have imagined it.**

_Your mind is messing with you, because Jamie's dream got to you more than you would admit. _

"**never mind." I finished, shaking my head. "Are you sure your okay?" turning towards him and seeing that he was still considerably pale.**

"**I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"**

"**Yeah. Yeah, wouldn't I be?"**

"**I don't know, just a minute ago, you looked like you saw something, something that really scared you."**

_I did. NO, you didn't! That red dot could have been _anything.

"**No, I just can't believe they attacked already. It's only been two days!"**

"**I know what you mean. They are really upping their attacks…"**

**Just then, the lunch bell rang.**

"**Well let's get to lunch. I bet you're starving, from skipping three meals in a row."**

"**You just read my mind, Wise girl."**

**He laughed.**

"**Race ya there Seaweed brain."**

"**Oh, you are so on."**

* * *

**Anyone who is wondering I am planning on making percabeth official in about two or three chapters…so just hang tight and bear with me till then…thx and keep up the awesome reviews! U guys rock =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people, this chapter is extremly ooc…you have been warned…but don't worry, after chapter 9 they will be pretty much themselves again.I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…I had to make it romantic. ENJOY

**Disclaimer: Its all Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

**After lunch we went to train.**

**I still couldn't do much with my left arm, so it's good thing my dominate arm is my right arm.**

**Percy and I had a few one-on one with riptide and my dagger.**

**I won the first two, he won the next one, and then I won again.**

**What can I say? I'm a beast.**

**But just as I was about disarm him, I got distracted by his stupid beautiful green orbs.**

**He swung his foot around behind my knees and kicked. Not hard enough to hurt me, but enough to give me dead leg. **

**I fell backwards, careful to use my right arm and my right arm **_**only **_**to lighten my fall.**

**Percy dropped over top of me, one knee on either side of my waist. He grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, being extremely careful with my left hand.**

**His face was hovering inches away from mine.**

"**Got ya, Wise girl." He whispered.**

**We stared into each other's eyes and he slowly closed his eyes and strted closing the distance between our faces.**

**I closed my eyes and started to meet him half way.**

**I kid you not, we weren't even **_**centimeters **_**from touching, when Travis and Conner Stoll yelled at us. **

"**Wahoo! GO, Perce! You won so," Travis said turning to Conner. "_You_ owe me!"**

**Percy jumped off of me and I bushed. He held out a hand and gently pulled me to my feet. I noticed he was blushing like mad, too.**

"**But Annabeth won the other three times, which means **_**I **_**win." Conner retorted smugly.**

"**Uggg! Come on Perce, you just lost me twenty bucks!" Travis complained.**

"**And three drachma." Conner added.**

**Travis just glared.**

**We just rolled our eyes and started walking to dinner which was in ten minutes.**

**We were in a kind of awkward silence, so I said, "I'm gonna hit the showers first, so I'll see ya later." **

"**Oh, yeah, okay, see ya later."**

**We smiled at each other, then went our separate ways.**

* * *

**Supper was uneventful.**

**So I'll just spare you the boring details of talking about architecture with my siblings, and every now and then, looking up and catching Percy's eye.**

**During the bon fire, which me and Percy walked to together, I sat by Percy.**

_Shocker…_

**We didn't talk much. We just smiled a lot and sang along.**

**When the bon fire was over, my cabin walked back together so Percy didn't come with us. Even though he looked pretty willing to come along.**

**We said good night, he pulled me into a hug, I laughed, and for the second time that day, we went our separate ways.**

* * *

**I lay awake in my cabin tossing and turning .**

**I looked at my clock, it said 3:45 am.**

"**Uggg!" I groaned quietly , so I didn't disturb any of my siblings.**

**I quietly slipped out of my bed and walked down to the beach.**

**I sat down and admired the beauty of the sun peaking up slightly behind the ocean.**

**I suddenly felt a familiar presence come and sit down close to me. **_**Really **_**close to me.**

"**Nice p.j.'s, Wise girl." Percy said, smirking.**

**I looked down and blushed when I realized I was wearing my **_**really **_**short dark blue shorts with owls all over them and my brown tank top with dark blue lining p.j. set.**

"**Shut up." I said with a little blush, as I bumped my shoulder against his, trying to pretend that I was wasn't having a heart attack right now.**

"**I didn't say that it wasn't cute on you." Percy said quite boldly, but with a trace of blush on his cheeks. But he never broke eye contact.**

**I blushed too, but laughed. I was the one to break eye contact to look out at the ocean. **

"**It's so gorgeous." I stated**

"**Yes, you are."**

**I looked over, shocked, to see him looking at me fearlessly.**

**I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the ocean.**

"**Your just full of cheesy lines tonight, aren't you?" I said glancing at him in time to see him shug and give me a crooked grin.**

**I looked back out at the ocean as he spoke again.**

"**Are they working?"**

**My heart rate doubled, if that was even possible.**

_There's your answer, if there was any doubt before, Annabeth! He likes you too! NOW is your chance to tell him. No one else is around to interrupt. TELL HIM!_

**I smiled and laughed lightly, then turned look him in the eye.**

"**Percy, there is something I have been trying to tell you for a while now."**

"**What is it Annabeth?" Percy asked gently, sounding hopeful at what I might say.**

"**Okay so here's the thing. Since Mount Saint Helens, I've been wondering, that maybe it meant-"**

"**ANNABETH!" I was cut off by a frantic Grover, waving his arms in the air like a total lunatic and running towards us at a dangerous speed.**

"**WHAT GROVER?" Not even bothering to hide the annoyance from my voice and the fact that I was pissed.**

**Percy looked pretty pissed about the interruption, as well.**

**"It's your-pant- cabin." He gasped out, trying to catch his breath, like those three words would explain everything.**

**I raised my eyebrows and shoulders, showing him I didn't have a clue what he was getting at.**

"**It's on -pant- fire!" That got my attention.**

"**WHAT? Oh my gods, JAMIE!" I screamed. Frantic, remembering her dream all too well. I had promised her, and I didn't go back on my promises. EVER.**

**I picked myself off the ground and sprinted for my life, or more accurately, Jamie's life, back to my cabin.**

**When I got there, I didn't stop, just slowed down enough to look around quickly. I saw my siblings running around, jumping up and down, desperately trying to rid themselves of the spiders crawling everywhere. **

**I saw spiders crawling everywhere on our cabin, along with the smoldering flames. I saw all my siblings, all but one.**

**I didn't even care that there were spiders **_**everywhere, **_**this coming from a child of Athena, or that this was suicide. I just closed my eyes, ignoring Percy's horrified screams for me to stop, as he desperately tried to catch up to me to stop me, and threw myself inside my cabin, to see Jamie lying on her bed, unconscious, covered in spiders, and half buried under the fallen bunk from above her.**

**Just then the door collapsed as Percy reached the porch, trying to get to me. I heard Percy's tortured cry for me one last time before I was completely trapped.**

_Nice job, stupid. This was a plan not even worthy of Seaweed brain! _**I screamed at my stupid self.**

**I ran towards Jamie to try and untangle her from the rubble, not really knowing if I would be able to get us out, anyway.**

**I knew by the way I was coughing and feeling light headed that I only had minutes left before I collapsed and was consumed by the flames, along with poor Jamie. I needed a plan.**

**But for the first time in my life, I, Annabeth Chance, daughter of Athena, had no clue.**

_We're doomed. _**I thought miserably, just as I pulled Jamie free, but collapsed, everything going black.**

**

* * *

**

Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

**Wanna know what is going to happen to Annabeth and Jamie? To Percy? How this effects them? Well you have to review to find out. I want 45 reviews before I update…that's only eight more reviews! Its not that hard! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, I know its short. Im so sorry about that :/

Thanks to all who reviewed! I only asked for 45 reviews and I got 51! That made my first day back to school (it sux) so much better! Thank you so much!

So with out further ado, i give you the very pathetic, and sad excuse for chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

"**What? Oh my gods, Jamie!" Annabeth yelled, frantic.**

**I was still as clueless as usual.**

**I saw Annabeth pick herself off the ground and take off towards her cabin at the speed of light.**

**That's when I remembered Annabeth telling me about Jamie's dream.**

**I quickly got up and desperately chased after her, trying to stop her from what I knew she would do.**

**She had also told me about the promise she had made to Jamie, and Annabeth kept her promises.**

**She was going to try and save Jamie.**

_Even if it kills her._

**That's why I **_**couldn't**_** let her get there.**

**But I am pathetically slow.**

**She was running up the stairs.**

**The ones that were on fire!**

"**ANNABETH! Stop! Please, don't go in there!" I screamed horrified. I was terrified and hating myself for the fact the I wouldn't be able to reach her in time, no matter how hard I pumped my legs, because she was already inside.**

**I ran up the steps just as the doorway, a.k.a. Annabeth's only escape, collapsed.**

**I cried out to her one last time.**

"**Annabeth! No!" Even **_**I **_**could hear how tortured my voice was.**

**Annabeth's only way out was destroyed, but I had to get her out of there. I won't let her die. I just won't. I haven't even told her how I feel yet.**

_Don't worry Annabeth. I'll get you out. Even if it's the last thing I do._

**I climbed down the stairs and ran back to where Grover was frozen, horrified at what one of his two best friends had just done.**

"**We have to do something, Perce! She'll die in there!" Grover yelled franticly.**

"**Don't you think I know that! And I didn't even get to tell her…" I choked up at the end.**

"**Perce," Grover put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sympathetically.**

**I shrugged his hand off and cut him off from whatever he was about to say to try and comfort me.**

"**I don't need your sympathy. But I do need your help. The ocean is five miles from here, **(A/N idk if that's true, but for the sake of the story let's just pretend.) **The camp border is only two miles away from the ocean. **(A/N Again, sorry if that's not true…)** I could barley muster enough energy to get the water to the border. I can't do it. Alone. I think I can basically steal your energy temporarily to get the water here to save Annabeth. Are you in?" I rushed out.**

"**Of course! What do I need to do?"**

"**Put your hand up to mine and think of our empathy line. Focus on sending your energy through our hands, to me."**

**He closed his eyes and did as I said, and in result, I soon felt more powerful.**

**I closed my eyes, too, and concentrated on bringing the ocean to the cabin.**

**I felt a familiar tug in my gut and soon the fire was out. Grover dropped to his knees, exhausted.**

**I felt like doing the same thing, but I had to find Annabeth.**

_I'm Coming for you, Annabeth._

**I ran up to the ruined cabin and dragged rubble out of the way, until I could squeeze in.**

**When I got in, what I saw horrified me more than Zeus, himself.**

* * *

**SOOOOO SOOOOO sorry about the super short chapter and the huge cliff hanger…:/ But school just started and I wanted to update but didn't really have a lot of time so wala…I'll try and update either again tonight, tomorrow, or Friday for sure. I want to try and get ****AT LEAST ****65 reviews so I need 9 more reviews, only 1 more review than what I wanted last chapter =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about leaving you guys with a super short chapter with a horrible cliff hanger :/ but like I said school just started and I already have homework in every subject plus a huge project due in two weeks. Ugg school sucks… any way I give you the promised chapter 10!

Also, I am sorry about some of the doctor infoin this chapter, if the info isn't correct, im sorry, im not a doctor and I don't know any, so I kind of had to take a wild guess as it…

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy's pov**

**I saw a charred cabin that smelled of burning leaves and spiders. Not a good smell if you didn't already know…**

**I saw Jamie first, and I gasped in shock as I did.**

**She used to have long, curly blonde hair that was down to her hips. The fire had got her.**

**Her hair was burnt off up to her shoulders and charred at the bottom. Annabeth must have pulled her out before the fire had gotten her too bad but where her hair used to be, falling down to her waist, was burned severely. Her shoulders, arms, and down her back.**

**But what really scared me was Annabeth.**

**She was covered in ash and her hair was a whitish gray, because it was so full of the ash.**

**Her haired had caught fire slightly, but not as bad as Jamie's. Her usual length of just past her shoulder blades was just slightly charred up a few inches on the left side.**

**Her whole left side was what really scared me. **

**Her face was gray and powdery from the ash and her face was burned, slightly, on the left side, but not really that bad at all, just on her jaw line.**

_The only imperfection on her beautiful face._

**Her whole left arm was in bad condition, her cast almost completely gone. It had melted to her skin, which would be horrible and extremely painful to remove. **

**Down her left side of her waist and hips down her leg. Her leg wasn't as horrible as her arm; it just looked as if she had stuck her whole leg on a stove. You know, those burns that hurt like Hades, but aren't really all that serious.**

**I gasped and ran over to her. I, as gently as I possibly could be, picked her up on the right side, trying not to touch, and furthermore, make the burns infected.**

**I ran outside as fast as I could without shaking her, and yelled over to Grover to go get Jamie fast and follow me to the infirmary.**

**He did so without hesitation.**

**I ran ahead and got to the infirmary way ahead of Grover and Chiron looked horrified and motioned for me to follow him quickly into the same room that Annabeth had just recently gotten released from.**

**He asked me to run into the other room and grab the three Apollo campers that were tending to a young boy with a broken leg. He mumbled something about this being way more serious and that he would get the boy later when there wasn't another camper in a life or death situation.**

**Hearing that made my heart plummet faster than the speed of light, but didn't slow me down in my run for the three campers.**

**I was there and back with them on my heels before Chiron could blink.**

"**Percy, I need you to step out."**

"**No, I can't just leave her! I need to be by her and –"**

"**Percy," He said sternly. "To help Annabeth, we need you to step out. She is very seriously injured, way worse than before, and I need you to step. Out." Chiron said in a firm voice, but his eyes held pity and worry, which made me worry.**

**I still didn't move, so he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Percy, I know you care a lot about her, and you don't want to leave her side, but you **_**have **_**to for us to help her. We don't have enough work space as it is…" **

**I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded and walked to the door. But when I got there I turned around and said to Chiron, "Just, please, help her. She **_**has **_**to be fine." He didn't say anything just nodded, so I took that as hope and walked out into the waiting room.**

**Grover was out there too, and updated me on Jamie.**

"**They said she wasn't burnt too badly, but her back and shoulders will need time to heel and she will be staying in here for a while. They also said that she had a concussion, and are afraid that she might be in a coma. They won't be able to tell for sure before all of her tests are done running and being scanned."**

**I just nodded. **

**Don't get me wrong, and don't think I'm an ass, because I was glad Jamie was okay and going to be fine, but I wasn't able to show much excitement. That was the news I wanted to hear about Annabeth. Not about the concussion and possible coma, but that she was fine.**

**The waiting seemed endless.**

**Apollo campers came in and out of Annabeth's room, but Chiron stayed put. When one camper, who had come out about a dozen times to get more medical supplies, was going back into the room, I stopped him.**

"**How is she? What is taking so long? Is she going to be fine? She is going to be alright, right?" I rushed out, panic evident in my voice.**

**He looked at me with pity.**

**I guess everyone knew that I loved Annabeth.**

**Or he just knew that we were really, **_**really **_**close.**

"**She's doing better. The nectar is really helping. Her face is fine, just slightly red. The burn there was hardly anything. I'd say it didn't actually touch the fire, just got too close to her burning hair. Her leg wasn't that bad either. We have it bandaged, but she won't have to wear the bandage too long. She got extremely close, too close for comfort to burning a major artery in her left side, which also burned scary close to her heart, but I think that she is going to be just fine in that area. Her arm is what we're working on now. Obviously she will live with a hurt arm, but that doesn't mean she can't die from shock or pain. Because that cast just caught fire like oil, and it just melted to her skin, so we have to get it off but we also have to be **_**extremely **_**careful, because taking it off could tear off a lot of **_**burnt **_**skin and if she would wake up, she could go into cardiac arrest. And this could kill her, that is why I am bringing back some morphine to give her now, hoping to keep the pain at a minimum so she won't wake up."**

**He answered and I was shocked into silence.**

**Annabeth could die because of something that suppose to helping her! That stupid cast was there to take away pain and make her better and now it might be the cause of her…**

_Don't think like that! She will be _fine. _So don't go thinking that kind of stuff, she will laugh her head off for the over reaction when she wakes up._

_But you're not over reacting! One of the healers said so himself! This is the perfect time to panic and pray to every god and goddesses._

**So I nodded at the healer and he turned with another sympathetic glance, and went inside to try and help Annabeth.**

**I sat down silently prayed to all the gods I could think of, then moved to the goddesses.**

**And then, after what seemed like an eternity, Chiron came out, wiping sweat off his brow.**

**I immediately ran up to him.**

**But before I could even ask how she was doing, Chiron spoke.**

"**She is fine, Percy. We got the cast off without further damage to her arm, and that was the only serious injury. The ash just made everything look worse than it was, and after she drank some nectar, most of the minor burns were practically healed."**

"**Can I go in and see her?"**

"**Yes, my boy, but she is sleeping, and wont wake up for a while. We have her extremely medicated and she shouldn't wake up for at least twelve hours."**

**I simply nodded my head and took off towards Annabeth.**

**When I saw her, she looked so much better than the last time I had seen her just a few hours ago.**

**She was in pajamas, but not the same ones she was wearing. She now had on long pants, so I couldn't see her burnt leg. The pants were camo and she had on a ¾ sleeve plain black tank top that matched.**

**She was asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Her face was scrunched up slightly in pain, and she was deathly pale, a huge contrast to her greenish-gray powdery look from a few hours ago.**

**I ran over to her bed and took her right hand in mine.**

**I felt the strange sense of déjà vu.**

**It was late, well really, it was about noon, because the fire started at about 4 am, but I hadn't slept at all so it felt late, so I crawled up on Annabeth's right side and lay down next to her. I placed my head on the pillow next to hers and I kissed her cheek.**

**I whispered to her, "You are going to be fine, Wise girl, so just stay strong, I love you."**

**I knew she couldn't hear me, but it felt so good to finally tell her.**

**I soon fell asleep and could only hope that when I woke up, Annabeth would be better and I could tell her how I felt. Finally. To her awake form, not just to her sound asleep form.**

* * *

I really thought this chapter was kind of poorly written, and I am terribly sorry! But maybe you think different? Since you guys are doing so well at reviewing, I want at least 90 reviews. Or else im not updating…I know, kind of harsh. But my goal is to reach 100 reviews by the time this story is over and I only have 1(2 at the most) chapters left soooo, yeah… And I promise you, PERCABETH _will_ be next chapter! Maybe not till the end of the chapter, idk yet, but it will _defiantly _become official in chapter 11! So review so that you can read about it! And I can officially finish my first story! Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, too, they really make a bad day a lot better to know that people like my story!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey

every one, soo soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! It's just school has been CRAZY! Review if U think school is stupid and ridiculously over done( like too much homework) well now I am rambling on just like I always do, so I present to you, chapter 11!

Oh, and my apologies about any mistakes I made, like thanks so much to AnnabethIsTheBest for pointing out that they are half siblings not step siblings, sorry :/

And sorry to anyone who thinks they are too ooc, but I did warn you it would get pretty ooc, but I am sorry, I tried to get them back to themselves ;)

**Disclaimer: AGAIN. I. AM. NOT. A. GUY.**

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

**I woke up in the infirmary.**

_I am really starting to hate this place. It is becoming more like my home._

**I felt extra weight on my right side and my nostrils were filled with the slight smell of the ocean. **

_Percy_

**I looked down to see his beautiful face, **_gods im starting to sound like someone from the Aphrodite cabin ,_**inches from my own, and I gasped quietly at the closeness.**

**I shifted slightly and winced at the pain that the movement caused me. I didn't know Percy was a light sleeper, but apparently he was. The slight movement of mine had jolted him awake.**

**He gasped and looked up looking confused and on the defense.**

_And adorable._

**When his eyes met mine his face softened and his features showed nothing but relief and happiness.**

**He reached over and gently pulled me into a hug, careful not to touch my wounded left side.**

_Wounded left side? How did that happen? Oh, yeah, when I fainted, the fire probably got me._

**I hugged him back, and when we finally pulled away he smiled at me and pulled me right back into another hug.**

"**Gods, you scared me Annabeth! And you call me the seaweed brain. Don't you ever do that to me again!" He said softly into my ear.**

**I laughed softly as I said, "Yeah, I guess it wasn't one of my best ideas in my life time."**

**He laughed too, but more from relief.**

"**Oh my gods, what about Jamie? How is she?" I asked suddenly worried, wondering how I could have forgotten about her.**

"**Um well, she-she is in the other room…" He said hesitantly.**

**I jumped out of bed, winced and walked out of the room with Percy at my heels trying to get me to lay back down.**

"**Annabeth, she's fine. You need to worry about yourself." He said comfortingly.**

**But that wasn't enough for me.**

**When I opened the door I gasped in horror.**

**Jamie's hair was charred at the bottom and at least 20 inches shorter.**

**Her shoulders were wrapped up like mine but somehow I could tell her back and shoulders were way worse than mine.**

"**Oh my gods." I whispered helplessly.**

**I turned into Percy and cried into his chest.**

**I know, I know, I sound like a total cry baby, but I had risked my life, getting pretty badly hurt in the process, to save her, not that I am complaining, and yet she still got this hurt!**

"**Hey, it's okay, shhhh, it's not your fault. You did what you could and risked your own life. You saved hers. Shhhh." Percy whispered into my hair and rubbed my back comfortingly.**

**He walked me back to my room and sat me on the bed.**

**I had stopped the tears and was just sitting there helplessly while poor Jamie was in the other room unconscious.**

"**Annabeth, I need to tell you something, before I lose my nerve and before we get interrupted."**

"**What is it, Perce?" I looked at him gently, hoping to the gods that he would say what I thought he would say.**

**He put my face in his hands and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and our lips moved in sync and they seemed to fit together perfectly.**

_Like they were meant for each other. _**I thought and smiled against his lips.**

**He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.**

"**I love you, Annabeth. More than you could ever realize." He whispered.**

"**Took you long enough." I whispered back and he chuckled softly and I added, "I love you too, Seaweed brain."**

"**Gods it feels good to hear you say that."**

**I laughed softly and put my hands around Percy's neck and whispered, "Then get used to it."**

**He had a huge grin on his face when I pulled his lips back down to mine.**

**Everything was finally perfect. **

**Jamie would be okay. How i knew this, i didn't even know, but i just did.**

**Percy knew I loved him and he loved me back.**

**And most importantly, more than anything else.**

**I finally knew about everything. Even what was going on inside Percy Jacksons head.**

* * *

**A/N Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Totally corny ending, but I couldn't resist. I hoped you guys liked the final chapter of my first completed fanfictiton story! Thank you to all who reviewed, added me to story alerts, and/or added me to their favorite author/story list. And for the last time I say, please REVIEW! Lol love ya all, thanks so much!**


End file.
